


我的衰老欲火于他不解风情的金色躯干

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, 路人土 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820





	我的衰老欲火于他不解风情的金色躯干

我将我和他的首次交易地点选在一辆卡车和墙之间，事先我从未见过这样浪漫的一个空间，而是在去打桥牌的路上一眼相中了，它们足够气势汹汹、高大隐蔽，并且我充分相信它们的守口如瓶。但宇智波带土不会乐意，尽管我与他不相识，却能赌定他不情不愿。万幸的是，当我抽搐地、热情地抵达那儿时，我双膝跪地，腹部贴到大腿上——以这样的姿势匐入卡车的底部，在锈迹斑斑的汽油味中看到如约而至的他，我的膝盖往前一步，脊背和头就会被某个往下凸的零件无情刺打，可我也离光裸平躺的他更近一步。

 

他在甩动他的鸡巴，掐着根和卷曲的阴毛，让它跳活泼的舞，他没察觉到一旁的卡车底部有个谁来了——有个腐朽拙劣的强奸犯愈来愈近了，于是当我衰老的脑袋像龟头那样从卡车底缓缓伸出去时，可着实让他惊了一跳，同时把手老老实实地放在身体两侧，他僵直了，像具尸体那样横陈在我眼前，他事先脱得精光，衣服裤子全当做救世主般铺在身下——我令人痛哭流涕的直觉！于是我将他的衣物一件一件地抽出来，扔呕吐的晚餐那样扔进卡车下，使他再也逃脱不了灰尘与泥浆，它们会和他浑身上下的漂亮汗毛粘合在一块儿，那脏乱的骚痒能让他扭得煽情极了。

 

 

我丢给他一只胸罩，是打桥牌的女人输给我的，四根头发丝儿样的细绳和月牙状薄薄的两片。而他褐色的胸肌如此丰满肥硕，我要他反着穿好，系在女人背窝里的白绳他得绑到前面来，绕着他的乳头紧紧缠上一圈，使它们与我砰砰直跳的心脏同样红，再勒紧了胸肉于乳沟间打上端庄的死结，他身体宽厚，肌肉凹凸不平，险些绷断这些细线——可怜兮兮的东西，待会儿要真能啪的一声断掉，保准会成为最值得回味的场面。

 

他爬起来又背朝着我俯在地上，屁股高高撅起，将长满黑毛的屁股缝贴到我脸上，这个动作他做得缓慢又暧昧，他的性感荒诞又下流，他一定是在成心地炫耀、勾引，勾引我头颅里的鸡巴，我没法再小心翼翼地行走，可我操纵他的东西是那么的萎小干枯，像从马桶里爬出的长蛆，它压根儿比不上我脑袋里幻想的那个，尤其是它在他湿漉漉的健硕屁股里时——我的佝偻与骨瘦如柴，我实在是太衰老了。

 

他的喘息粗声大气，每一声都连着整个喉管的颤动，我得分心竖起耳朵来享用它们，我祈愿他永远都别尖叫。他的大腿肉在剧烈抖动，这竟使他看上去弱不禁风起来，他的脊背窝在闪着炙热的光，我不停地往上看，用迟钝的眼睛强奸着他的每一块鹅卵石般凸起的肌肉，我从未见过那样健硕的金色后背，而上面捆着两片奶罩；他粗糙的手肘陷进地上的沙泥中去，手臂上满是青筋，可这都比不上他两只亮晶晶的腋窝，腋毛绞在一起，作为一个毛茸茸的男人的俏丽姿色。

 

在这蓄意而为的漆黑夜晚，不要让我再瞧见宇智波带土的脸了。


End file.
